A Rose is a Rose (sequel to See You Tomorrow)
by Apritello4evz
Summary: It has been 6 months since Donnie and April have been reunited. As Valentine's Day approaches, Donnie asks his family for advice on what to give April. Raph remembers how Donnie coped when he and April were separated. Enjoy the much awaited sequel! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Miss me? Well, I've got the Apritello story for you, the sequel, as promised! Enjoy the first chapter! (A hint: Valentine's Day+D+A=Love!) :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Donatello had been reunited with April on her sixteenth birthday, and now the whole turtle family was friends with her. Donnie and April had decided to chose to actually become boyfriend and girlfriend, a decision that had changed both their was close to Valentine's Day, and Donatello wondered what he should do for April. He asked his brothers for advice.

"Get her a video game," Michelangelo said, keeping his eyes glued to the tv screen. "I like them, so I bet she does too."

 _April isn't into gaming._ Donnie thought. _I know! I'll ask Raph!_ He approached his green-eyed brother, who was in the kitchen feeding his pet turtle, Spike. Donatello knew that Raph had better sense than Mikey. He repeated his question to Raph, who did in fact know what human boys gave their girlfriends.

"Get her a card and a box of fancy chocolates. Human girls love getting those for Valentine's Day." Raph said, stroking Spike's head. _That still doesn't seem right._ Donatello thought. _I want to do something special for April, not something general like a card and some chocolates._ He decided to ask his oldest brother, Leonardo, but Leo said the same thing as Raph. Donatello finally decided to ask Master Splinter. He had been human once, so he probably knew something unique to give a girl on Valentine's Day. He knocked on Splinter's door softly.

"Come in, my son." Splinter said. Donatello tentatively crossed the threshold of his Sensei's room. Splinter had his back to Donatello, sitting Indian Style on the floor. "Hello, Donatello." Splinter said without turning around.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Donatello said, apologizing. "I didn't realize you were meditating."

"No matter." Splinter said. "Come, Donatello. Meditate with me and tell me what troubles you." Donatello heeded his Sensei and sat beside him. "What troubles you, my son?" Splinter asked.

"I do not know what I should get April for Valentine's Day, Sensei. I don't want to get her a card and a box of chocolates, I want to do something special for her. Since you were human once, I was just wondering if there was another object that stands for true love?" Donatello asked.

Splinter stroked his long, thin beard thoughtfully. "There is one thing." he replied.

"What is it, Sensei?" Donatello asked, eager to know.

"A single red rose, perfect in every way. This conveys a man's love for his beloved." Splinter replied.

"Thank you, Sensei." Donatello said, racing out the door.

"Teenagers." Splinter muttered to himself amiably.

 **Sorry it's so short! But I have more coming, don't worry! I have an announcement to make: I WILL accept requests, IF THEY ARE REASONABLE, and not including sex, drinking, drugs, or any other adult activities! Holiday prompts are best, just find a way to make them Apritello! PM me with your requests! Until next time, Apritello rules!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long! Was grounded from computer :p. Anyways, here is the second chapter! Stuff runs together in parts because I can't figure out where to end the chapters, but it's still great! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It had taken all of nightly patrol, but the night before Valentine's Day, Donnie finally found his rose. He took it home, put it in a vase of water, and hid it in his closet. He also got April another gift: a ruby and amethyst necklace, set in gold. He was sure April was going to love it, and he put the necklace in his closet as well.

The morning of Valentine's Day, Donnie woke up being tickled by April.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" she said, giggling. Donnie pulled her into a quick kiss, right there in bed. April yawned loudly.

"Sounds like you're a sleepyhead too!" Donnie joked. "Let's go get some breakfast. Mikey said last night he was fixing up something special." he said, his stomach rumbling hungrily.

"Race you to the kitchen!" the spunky redhead challenged, and took off running.

"You're on!" Donnie said, but because of her head start, April beat him by a mile.

"You snooze, you loose, Donnie!" April teased. Donnie was right about Mikey cooking up something special for breakfast. It was strawberry hearts, with red velvet pancakes and eggs cut into hearts, and strawberry scones cut into hearts as well, covered in powdered sugar. April and Donnie's mouths hung open in disbelief. "You outdid yourself, Mikey! This feast looks amazing." April said.

"Hey," Donatello asked. "Where is everybody?"

"Leo and Raph went out looking for mutagen in the sewers. They told me to let you sleep in, D. Splinter is meditating in his room. " Mikey answered. "April showed up just in time to wake you up! This breakfast is for just the two of you lovebirds! Nobody else!"

"Wow, Mikey, thanks!" Donatello said. "Did I ever tell you just how awesome you are?" April giggled. Mikey thanked Donnie for his complement, then let out a huge yawn of his own.

"I wanted to make breakfast extra special," Mikey replied when April asked why he was so tired. "So I woke up extra early to make today special for you two, and I worked really hard. But I woke up _way_ too early, and all I want to tdo now is fall asle-" Mikey never finished his sentence, because he conked out right there on the counter.

"Aw, poor Mikey." April said. "He outdid himself, but he exhausted himself in the process."

"Yeah," Donnie said. "Let's get him to bed." He picked up Mikey's shoulders, and April got his legs, and they carried Mikey to his room. April turned back his bed, and Donnie put him in. April tucked him in, and Mikey smiled in his sleep.

"Awww," April said. "He looks _so_ cute when he's sleeping. Like a baby." Donnie folded his arms and pouted. "But not as cute as _you_ look, Donnie." At this, Donnie blushed beet red. He recovered quickly.

"Well," he said after scrawling a quick note to Leo and Raph. "We can't let Mikey's delicious breakfast feast go to waste. Race you to the kitchen!" he whispered so as not to wake Mikey.

"You're on!" whispered April. She took off running, her flaming red hair trailing behind her. They got to the kitchen, and April had won-again! "Ha-ha, beat you, slowpoke." she teased good-naturedly. Donnie blushed, pouting. April giggled, and her beautiful smile appeared on her face. Just as on the first day Donnie took her to the garden room, her contagious grin got the better of him, and he smiled too.

"Well, all that running and carrying little brothers has made me hungry," Donnie said. "Let's eat." April nodded. They ate their fill, but there was still a lot of food on the table.

"I'm sure Leo and Raph would be more than happy to clean this up." Donnie said. "Let's sit in the living room." They went and sat down on the couch. Donnie's face was calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out. _Should I give her my gift now? Or should I wait? I think I'm going to wait. What if she doesn't like my gift?_ At the same time, April was thinking, _What if he doesn't like my gift? Well, here goes nothing._

"Donnie?" April asked shyly.

"Hmm?" he said, looking into April's sapphire eyes intently.

"I, um, got you something for Valentine's Day." she blurted out, pulling out a small, heart shaped box. Donatello looked up in surprise.

"Thank you, April." Donnie said as he opened the box. Inside was a Hershey's Kiss, Donnie's favorite. He smiled warmly at April as he popped the candy into his mouth. April blushed. He looked into her sapphire eyes, as she looked into his mahogany ones. Suddenly, there was a warm feeling on his lips. April was kissing him! He kissed back passionately, wrapping his green arms around her waist protectively. They pulled apart with a sigh. "Best gift ever." Donnie said. April blushed. Just then, Leo and Raph came in. They saw what was going on and quickly gave April and Donnie their privacy.

"Wow," Raph said as they entered the kitchen. "I never thought this would work out, but here they are, making out on Valentine's Day."

"I know." Leo said. "Do you remember the two years they were apart?"

"Like it was yesterday." Raph replied with a chuckle. He thought back to the day after Donatello and April were separated.

" _C'mon, Donnie." Raph said. He was trying in vain to get Donnie to come out of his new room. It had been a day since they had moved deeper into the sewers. Raph knocked softly on the door. He heard a muffled "Come in." He quietly came into the room. Donnie was on his bed, face in his pillow. A framed photo of him pushing that girl-April, was it? on a set of park swings was lying on the bed next to him. Raph came over and sat on the bed. Donnie looked up. His eyes were red-had he been_ crying _?_

 _"All right, little brother. What's the matter?" he asked. The moment they had arrived, Donatello had asked, "Which one is my room?", gone into his new room, and had not come out since. Donnie sat up on the bed._

" _I miss her, Raph," Donnie said. "She was the only friend I've ever had._

" _C'mon, Don. What about us? I thought the four of us were friends."_

" _This is different. We're brothers. Brothers are supposed to have relationships because we're family. April is...different." Donnie explained._

" _How so?" Raph asked._

" _I...love her." Donnie said, beginning to tear up. "And before I even got to tell her my feelings, we got separated. Forever." He put his face into his pillow and began to cry softly._

" _Shhhh. Shhhh," Raph whispered comfortingly, rubbing Donnie's shell. "It's gonna be all right." Donnie stopped crying. "Do you know what I saw yesterday, Don?"_

" _What?" Donnie whispered into his pillow._

" _When I saw you and April dancing, I could tell she loves you. When your eyes met, she was looking into yours with genuine affection. She WILL wait for you, no matter how long it takes for you to come back. I just know it." Donnie's breathing became even. He rolled over and smiled in his sleep. Raph smiled too._ Don't worry, little brother, _he thought._ That girl _will_ wait for you, no matter how long you are gone.

Raph smiled at the memory. After that, Donnie had thrown himself into his training, trying to prove to Master Splinter that he was ready to go back. He and Leo made their way to the table, where they found a ginormous feast waiting. There was a note sitting on the table. Raph read it aloud.

" _Leo, Raph these leftovers are yours. But under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to wake up Mikey. He got up at the crack of dawn to make this feast for me and April._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-D"_

" _Well, I guess this feast is for us." Leo said._

" _You think?" asked Raph sarcastically, as they sat down to the array of breakfast goodies._

 **Sniff I actually made myself cry in the middle of that flashback! As I said last time, I do accept holiday prompts! Don't be shy! If you have an idea, PM me! I take time out of my day to reply to every one! And if you have ideas or opinions for or about this story, don't hesitate to review them! I will accept critical analysis! Anyway, until next time, Apritello rules!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I'm just letting you people know now: If I don't get any good reviews on this fanfic, I will not write any more Apritello fanfics! Anyway, please review! Oh, and I was challenged by an anonymous user to use Donnie's private nickname for April in the 2012 series, "My Sweet Chinchilla" at least twice in my story, and I have happily obliged! Please review, and you will see more stories like this in the near future! (I DO NOT own tmnt, and sorry for not putting that for the first two chapters!) This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was finally nightfall, and Donnie had a surprise for April. "Close your eyes," he told her. "And hold on to my hands, and I'll lead you to your surprise." April did as she was told, wondering what her surprise might be.

Donnie led her to the garden room, which he and the others had decorated for Valentine's Day, with pink and red streamers, and even a disco ball, and the same stereo that had torn them apart and reunited them.

"All right, April. You can open her eyes now." Donnie said. April was astonished.

"Oh, Donnie. It's perfect!" April exclaimed.

"In that case, let's dance!" Donnie said, turning on the ancient stereo's radio song playing was Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". April sang along with the radio as they began to dance.

" _You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on."_ she sang as Donnie twirled her.

" _You think I'm funny,"_ Donnie joined in. " _When I got the punch line wrong."_

" _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Doown."_ April sang as they swirled around the room.

 _Let's go all the way tonight._

 _You and I, we'll be young forever!_

They danced and danced, singing along. Soon, it was nearing the end of the song.

" _Before you met me,"_ Donnie started. " _things-"_

" _Were kinda heavy,"_ April finished as Donnie twirled her.

" _But you brought me to life,"_ they sang together, as Donnie spun April around.

" _Now every February,"_ they sang as Donnie dipped her.

" _You'll be my valentine. Valentiine."_ they sang as the song ended. They embraced, sapphire eyes meeting mahogany ones. Donnie broke the trance, blushing.

"April, it's getting late. I think it's time for you to go home."

"But I'm not-" April started to protest, but got cut off by a huge yawn.

"-tired?" Donnie finished skeptically. "I think you are."

"Oh, all right," April said, defeated. "Will you walk me home?"

"Of course." Donnie said sweetly.

April headed for the sewer grate. Donatello was headed the opposite way.

"Where ya going, Donnie?" April asked.

"Just gotta grab something from my room. Be right there." he replied. He raced into his room, and opened his carefully took out his rose and the necklace for April, and grabbed a red pen, just in case. He tucked them into his bag, and he and April headed for her apartment, leaping across rooftops. As they leaped, Donatello noticed April slowing down. Soon, she was out of breath, and they were still quite far from her apartment.

"Donnie, I'm too tired to go on, would you-" April asked, yawning.

"Of course, April." Donnie said lovingly. He gently gathered her into his arms.

"Thanks, Donnie." April said sleepily, closing her eyes. Donatello's face grew hot for what felt like the millionth time that day, but at least April couldn't see that. He leaped across the rooftops once more. He stopped just outside April's bedroom window, and looked down at April, and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her ruby, fiery hair had been knocked askew, but she was still beautiful in sleep. Donnie quietly crept through April's window, into her room. He turned back April's bed and gently lowered her onto the plush mattress, then lightly tucked her in. April sighed contentedly in her sleep, a smile smile appearing on her face. Donatello smiled as well. He loved it when April was happy. He turned to her bedside table, and gently set down his rose, and the necklace for necklace seemed to glow with love in the moonlight. He found some Valentine's Day stationery and quietly ripped off a piece, and carefully cut it into a heart. He wrote a short, sweet message on it in his red pen, and placed his note next to April's rose. He crept over to the window and vaulted out of it into the dark, cold night, and raced back to the lair.

The next morning, April woke to birds singing. She sat up, yawned, and stretched, then remembered the previous night's' events, and wondered, _How did I get in bed?_ Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Donatello's arms, to the strong rhythm of his heartbeat. She reasoned that he had put her in bed. _There's another thing to add to the list of reasons I love Donnie._ She swung her gaze to her bedside table, to check her alarm clock. Next to it, she found something sweet and romantic. There was a single, red rose, perfect in every way, sitting next to her alarm clock, and sitting next to it was a beautiful ruby and amethyst necklace, red and purple, April and Donatello's favorite colors, set in gold. A piece of her Valentine's Day stationery, cut into a heart, was sitting on her bedside table also. April read the message, then threw on her clothes, carefully put on her new necklace, and raced out the door. She giggled. Donnie's message was so sweet! When she got to the lair, she found Donnie and Mikey eating breakfast.

"Hey Donnie, hey Mikey." she greeted them. Donatello saw the necklace glinting on her neck, and April smiled knowingly. Donatello blushed.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" April asked.

"Sewer patrol," Mikey replied. " _Again._ "

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, April?"

"I've been thinking, and I realized I _do_ have a favorite flower." (Mikey had asked her several days prior, but she had claimed she did not have one.)

"Really? What is it?"

April met Donatello's eyes as she answered, sapphire eyes looking into mahogany ones. "A single, red rose, perfect in every way." she smiled knowingly yet again, and Donatello blushed red. April threw her arms around Donatello, and they kissed. As they embraced, April recalled what Donnie's note had said.

"A rose is a rose, and by any other name is just as sweet, just like you, April. Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet chinchilla.

Love, Donnie"

She had giggled at the last part. _My sweet chinchilla? How sweet!_ she had thought. Now she giggled once again.

Mikey screamed, "My eyes! It burns! Aaaahhh!" and ran from the room. Once he had left, they broke apart.

"'My sweet chinchilla'? Really?" April asked sweetly. Donnie blushed.

"That's what I called you in my head for those two years we were apart." he said, embarrassed.

"I think it's cute." April said. Donnie instantly brightened, smiling his adorable gap-toothed grin. He pulled her close, and they embraced.

"I love you my sweet chinchilla." Donnie murmured absentmindedly, thinking April couldn't hear. April sighed contentedly.

 _Donnie is so kind to me,_ April thought, _and he is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. And I know we'll always be together, no matter what happens. I love him, and that will never change._


	4. Chapter 4: Reader Notice

**Hello people! Me again! I just wanted to let you know that I have two ideas for a next story, and I want** ** _you_** **to choose! The choices are: Halloween with ninja vampires,** **or** **I will do a romantic Christmas with a snowball fight, presents, and love (and guess who's under the mistletoe? D and A!) I will let** ** _you_** **choose for me! Just review in your pic, and what you want to see happen in the story! I will pick the option with the most reviews at the end if the week, and let you all know who won at the end of the week! Until then, Apritello rules!**


End file.
